


Expression of Love

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied abuse, incest without them knowing, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's way of loving is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: gentle

When people think of Emma, they think she’s pretty rough.

When people think of Mary Margaret, they think she’s a real softy.

They couldn’t be more wrong.

When they are together, Emma is very gentle and sweet to Mary Margaret. So much so, in fact that Miss Blanchard consciously reminds herself to be gentler with Emma.

For Emma, caring about someone means being gentle and loving and hugging a lot. In public, she’ll throw up the rough and tumble, listen-to-me-or-get-fucked attitude, because that’s how Emma Swan grew up. You HAD to be like that or others will pick on you, and likely hurt you.

As she spent more time with Emma, Mary Margaret realized that Emma was quite different in a private space than in public. Emma showed her more of her softer side, always doing little things for her. Once she woke to socks warming her heater. She responded in kind, softening her tones and returning Emma’s tentative nighttime hugs.

Mary Margaret sometimes fantasizes about Emma taking her from behind with eager fingers, hips pushing her against a wall, with teeth nipping at her neck.

But she knows that it will never happen.

So she accepts Emma’s quiet love. She cherishes it.

Mary Margaret would gladly embrace the inevitable future of never ever fucking frantically if it means that she is the one and only person in the whole world that Emma Swan trusts and loves.


End file.
